


Fond

by Disoryented



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: Yeah, Baekhyun was really fond of Yukhei.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 277





	Fond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaksemuabangsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/gifts).



> Happy Birthday! I love you so much!
> 
> б（＞ε＜）∂ ENJOY!

“Yukhei.”

Baekhyun had been fond of Yukhei ever since he met him. He had a certain aura. Like a magnet. Yukhei pulled in everyone around him with a bright smile and an even brighter personality. It was almost blinding, but it comforted him.  
  
He was however surprised when Mark explained to him that Yukhei, was in fact. An _Omega_.  
  


  
Mark arched a brow. "Hyung, it's not that hard to pick up."  
  


  
He was right, it wasn't. Baekhyun hadn't even realized it, but the moment he was aware of it, everything Yukhei did felt softer, cuter and he easily found a place in Baekhyun's heart. Yeah, Baekhyun was really fond of Yukhei.  
  
Yukhei was (apparently) also fond of Baekhyun, clinging to his hyung every chance he got. Snuggle sessions were normal by now, the large omega shrinking cutely and pressing against him with a smile.  
  
"You smell nice Baekhyun-hyung," he had whispered once, face pressed to Baekhyun's side as the alpha watched some videos on his phone. "Like the breeze on a mountain top."  
  
"That's oddly specific."  
  
Yukhei hummed, voice deep and sleepy when he whispered again, "It was so beautiful."  
  
"What was?" Baekhyun has asked, but the omega had fallen asleep.

  
Baekhyun himself had never smelled Yukhei's scent. He was most likely on blockers. Fit for his promotions. There were four Alphas here and he probably didn't want to cause any trouble. Mark's brows had furrowed when Baekhyun asked him about it.  
  


  
"Uuh Xuxi smells like," his face softened, "A relaxing summer day and vanilla." He paused looking down. "Soft.... It's been a while since I caught his scent as well."  
  
  


  
\-----

  
  
The first time they kissed Yukhei was crying. He'd been stressed out when they started the second leg of the SuperM tours. He had just come out of promotions for WayV's new album, a dozen fan-signings and a cold. Baekhyun had asked if he was okay, noticing how he had thinned down since the last time they saw each other, but Yukhei had smiled and said he was alright.  
  
That was until he collapsed after their second show, knees buckling and crashing onto the floor in the hotel lobby with a loud thump.  
  
Taeyong, Ten and Mark had been at his side immediately, cries and pleas of  
  
"Xuxi! Xuxi!" From a distraught Ten and curses from an increasingly furious Mark. Especially when the staff hardly bat an eye.  
  
"He's not a fucking robot!" The alpha had growled and Taeyong had to guide him away, calming him down, since he knew Mark best. Jongin followed them quietly, which confirmed his suspicions of the omega fancying Mark. Ten was crying and fussing when Baekhyun and Taemin had lifted Yukhei up.  
  
"Xuxi can you hear me? Can you hear me??" He cried holding onto the larger omega's face, the latter’s head was down and Baekhyun feared he was completely out, but he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Yukhei let out a weak.  
  
" _Ge_." In response to Ten.  
  
"How long have you been feeling unwell?"  
  
Yukhei murmured something in mandarin that Baekhyun didn't understand, but the pain that washed over Ten's fine features spoke for him.  
  
"Let's take him to his room."  
  


  
They carefully prepared him for bed. Taemin going back and forth to speak with the staff, a deep frown on the alpha's pretty lips, while Baekhyun stays near to help Ten with the heavy lifting.  
  
He watched in awe as the small, tired omega, rushed around the room to pamper to Yukhei. Whispered to him softly in mandarin and soon Yukhei was in bed.  
  
"We should let him rest." Ten said softly, tired eyes looking up at Baekhyun as he rubbed at Yukhei's back gently.  
  
They made to leave, but before they could get up Yukhei murmured something.  
  
"Xuxi?" Ten asked leaning in.  
  
Yukhei murmured again, the combination of his tired voice and mandarin mixing into a calming hum.  
  
Ten looked up. "He wants you to stay hyung."  
  
Baekhyun's eyes darted from Ten to Yukhei. "Me? Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Yukhei murmured again, pulling their attention.  
  
"Please." Ten whispered, looking up again, face sad.  
  
"Okay." Baekhyun agreed.  
  
"Stay with him? I'll be as fast as I can," he said getting up hastily. He wasn't about to enter Yukhei's bed with post concert sweat sticking to his body. Ten nodded and hushed something in mandarin when Yukhei shifted.  
  
A quick shower and short conversation with Taemin -(who was on his way back from the staff)- later, he was back in the room. Ten was still rubbing circles into Yukhei's back and looked up.  
  
"He won't fall asleep. I don't know what to do." Baekhyun could see slight tears in his eyes. "Hyung."  
  
"Get some rest Ten, I'll stay with him. You go."  
  
Ten nodded again. Whispered something to Yukhei and got up. Baekhyun escorted him out, arm wrapped around him as he hunched a bit, clearly drained from the day.  
  
"Please take care of him Hyung."  
  
"I will. I promise. I'm the leader after all." He said to lighten the mood for the small omega. Ten gave him a small smile, before walking down the hall, but not before saying he was just a room away.  
  
"Yukhei." Baekhyun whispered when he finally returned to him, taking Ten's old spot.  
  
Yukhei turned to him slowly, eyes blinking slowly, lids heavy. " _Ge_."  
  
"You should get some sleep," he said, the fact that Yukhei called him _Ge_ instead of Hyung not going unnoticed. He must really be out of it.  
  
Yukhei didn't respond, but his hands shifted from under the covers and then reached out to him, softly clenched into his shirt.  
  
"Snuggle."  
  
So Baekhyun did. He sunk into Bed next to Yukhei and the omega snuggled close to him. Only this time, Yukhei buried his face in Baekhyun's neck, breathed with short pants.  
  
Baekhyun realized what he was doing and released calming pheromones, hoping to calm the omega even though he couldn't smell him. Yukhei inhaled deeply and Baekhyun felt his body sag a bit, before it started shaking slightly.  
  
"Yukhei??" Baekhyun asked a bit startled, but he was answered with soft sobs and whimpers. Baekhyun had never heard Yukhei whimper, it awakened an urge to protect him almost immediately.  
  
"Yukhei?" He asked again shifting to look at the Omega.  
Yukhei eyes drooped, tears rolling over his soft cheeks.  
  
"So tired hyung. I'm so tired," he slurred and his voice hammered a nail through Baekhyun's heart. The urge grew and Baekhyun closed the small distance between them, kissed Yukhei's nose, his eyes, his cheeks, his forehead and then finally his lips. Scented him and whispered that it would be okay. That he was okay.  
  
A part of him was telling him that this was wrong, but Yukhei visibly deflated at his kisses, at his scenting, didn't protest or push Baekhyun away, so he pushed on.  
  
"Sleep Yukhei." He whispered against the omega's lips and Baekhyun watched his eyes fall shut. "Sleep."  
  


  
Yukhei slept for the entire night and morning. When he did finally wake Baekhyun insisted he stayed in bed, made sure he was hydrated and fed him brunch that Jongin had gotten.  
  
All the members had stopped by to check on the sleeping Omega.  
  
Taemin was the first, updating Baekhyun and standing beside the bed with a sad look on his face. He seemed to be lost in thought. Baekhyun didn't blame him. He was sure something along these lines had happened in his group before. Baekhyun was sure, because the same had happened in his. Idol life wasn't always pretty.   
  
Ten and Jongin were next, with the food. Ten was walking around and tending to some things. He seemed accustomed to Yukhei's habits, which was no surprise. They were in the same group after all.  
  
While Jongin sat on the bed quietly. He watched the omega for a moment before he spoke. "Mark is really worried about him."  
  
A small smile crept onto Baekhyun's face. "Aren't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
That caught Baekhyun off guard.  
  
"Don't get me wrong Hyung," Jongin smiled. "I'm not worried, because he has you."  
  


  
Taeyong and Mark were the last. Taeyong also fussed around the apartment, sighing in relieve when Baekhyun told him Ten had done the same. The alpha had simply run his fingers through Yukhei's hair and smiled before leaving.  
  
Whereas Mark, had shown up just as Yukhei was waking up.  
  
"Sorry I'm so late." He apologized.  
  
"Late." Yukhei chuckled, voice still riddled with sleep. "I just woke up, you're early."  
  
That made Mark crack a smile, but it fell a second later. He sank on the bed before he spoke again.  
  
"Xuxi, don't scare me like that."  
  
Yukhei smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Markie. Even after I said promised to look after you."  
  
"It's not the same. I'm much stronger than you. You shouldn't overwork yourself."  
  
The alpha intertwined their fingers. "Promise me you won't."  
  
The omega nodded lightly. "I promise."  
  
It seemed like such an intimate moment, Baekhyun felt like he shouldn't be there. Shouldn't have to see this and there was another sensation in his chest when he saw them together like this. That sensation he did not want to touch upon.  
  
Mark leaned in to hug Yukhei then, but when he was about a hand away he froze and his brows furrowed. Baekhyun watched the alpha cautiously, but said nothing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yukhei asked softly, eyes blinking up at Mark.  
  
"Nothing," Mark said and gave him a hug. "I should go."  
  
"Eat something, get some more rest. You know they won't change our schedule."  
  
"I know."  
  
With that Mark smiled and looked up at Baekhyun, gave him a look and Baekhyun returned it.  
  


  
"He smells like you." Mark said at the door. "Did you-"  
  
"Yes." Baekhyun answered without a beat. "Does it bother you?"  
  
"No." Mark started, "It just surprised me. A pause. “I trust you Hyung."  
He gave Baekhyun a hard look. "I hope I didn't misplace it."  
  
Baekhyun's gaze hardened as well. "You didn't."  
  
Mark nodded, looked away. "Take good care of my brother hyung."  
  
"Take good care of _mine_."  
  
Mark looked up at that. "I won't hurt him…. I could never."  
  
"The feeling is mutual." Another pause.  
  
"For both Yukhei and Jongin."  
  
  
  


  
\-----

  
  
It was quite an odd way to find out that he was in fact in love with Yukhei. It was odd, because the feeling was normal to him. He only realized it was love when Yukhei gave him everything.

  
  
"Hyung, Hyung, Hyung." Yukhei moans between kisses. His lips are soft Baekhyun thinks, as the large omega kisses him. His hair is soft too.  
  
They're in Baekhyun's room, the omega having sought him out hours after the both of them had to be asleep. It was the last day of their tour and everyone was tired, but there Yukhei was, in his hoodie and shorts, 3:19 AM at Baekhyun's door.  
Baekhyun had let him in wordlessly. Used to Yukhei seeking out his comfort, but the omega had sunk into his arms like he was starved.  
  
"You're very clingy today." Baekhyun smiled before the omega kissed him again.  
  
"Hyung." Yukhei whined and _now_ , Baekhyun was wide awake.  
  
"Yukhei, are you okay? Are you stressed out?" He slipped his hands into Yukhei's hood, cupped his neck. The skin was burning up, temperature rising with each passing second.  
  
"You have a fever." Baekhyun said, the omega's eyes falling shut at his touch and then the alpha noticed his breathing was becoming uneven too. "Yukhei, what-"  
  
His eyes widened when Yukhei opened his, scent grazing Baekhyun's senses just as Yukhei's pupils dilated and he grind forward.  
  
 _Summer and Vanilla_. Soft. Oh so soft. Yukhei's scent. It was Yukhei's scent and it hit Baekhyun so hard he stopped thinking for a few seconds. It was growing, spreading. Consuming the area and Baekhyun inched backwards.  
  
The omega followed him slowly, large hands sinking on either side of him as he inched closer.  
  
"Baekhyun-hyung."  
  
Baekhyun blinked, eyes darting around as his senses and instincts kicked in. "Yukhei, you're going into heat."  
  
Yukhei whined, sinking onto him and grinding his hips forward. He was growing hard and Baekhyun had to grit down on his teeth to suppress a growl when he grabbed onto Yukhei's behind to stop him and the shorts where soaked.  
  
"Yukhei, did you take your suppressants?"  
  
The omega looked up at him, eyes smoldering. He nodded lightly before letting out a soft, "yes."  
  
 _Fuck_.  
  
It didn't seem like it. His scent was suffocating. Baekhyun had a hard time thinking straight. What's even worse, his rut was near. It had to come in a few days. This did not bode well.  
  
"Hyung," Yukhei whined again, kissed him. His lips were hot against Baekhyun's and soft, so fucking soft. Fuck. Fuck.  
  
"Yukhei, listen. We need to get you out of here. Do you want to go to Mark? We can take you to Mark." He said breath starting to come out in short pants. He was very aware of what effect Yukhei was having on him. His brain was starting to fog over slightly and he blinked hard. "Let's take you to Mark."  
  
"No," Yukhei whined. "Hyung, want Baekhyun-hyung." He pressed his hips down, now fully hard and his slick was starting seep through, sink into the fabric of Baekhyun's own shorts. Scent sky rocketing when Baekhyun's own aroused scent finally seeped out. He moaned lightly, pressing his head onto Baekhyun's chest. "Hyung I-"  
  
He stilled then, eyes closing and face scrunching in discomfort and then further into pain before he cried out, clutching to Baekhyun's shirt.  
  
He pant loudly, looked up at the alpha and Baekhyun saw his eyes fill with tears before he cried out again. "Hyu-hyung--aah!"  
  
"Hu-hurts. It hurts!" He whimpered, legs starting to shift in discomfort, they grazed against Baekhyun's painfully.   
  
"It hurts-it hurts. Hyung-hyung--aah--alpha please!" Yukhei clutched to his shirt, tears streaming down his face and Baekhyun's visibly strained underneath him, senses screaming to help the omega, to protect him.  
  
"I-I can't Yukhei.. You-"  
  
"Please hyung. Alpha, please. I want you. Need you--"  
  
"Baekhyun hyung please," Yukhei begged and fuck Baekhyun can't do this. He can't resist him. Its borderline abuse, his chest constricting painfully as he watches Yukhei beg and whimper.  
  
Every inch of his body want it, Baekhyun wants it. He wants Yukhei. He wants the omega. _His_ Omega. The thought of what would happen to Yukhei if Baekhyun didn’t help him crossed his mind. A different alpha helping Yukhei, holding Yukhei, touching Yukhei. That feeling from before spread in his chest again and with that thought his hands starts clawing at the sheets in search for his phone. _Never._  
  
His hands shake as he opens it, frantically types out a message. He clicks send just in time, because a moment later Yukhei grabs his wrists and whines high in his throat.  
  
The phone drops down, bounces of the bed and to the floor as Baekhyun lets out the growl he's been holding. It's deep and Yukhei moans out at it.  
  
"Alpha," he lets out softly as he surges forward. Baekhyun meets him halfway and their lips lock in a searing kiss, much heavier, much more intimate than the pecks Yukhei had been giving him before.  
  
Baekhyun kisses him hard, his entire body taking in Yukhei's scent as he wraps his hands around the omega's head, pushes away his hood to sink his fingers in Yukhei's hair.  
  
His scent is so good, so alluring and Baekhyun feels himself drowning in it, drowning in Yukhei. He starts panting just as hard as Yukhei as they kiss hungrily, tongues tangling. He runs it over Yukhei's teeth over the roof of his mouth, sucks at his tongue and bites into his freakishly soft lips.  
  
Yukhei whimpers into their kiss, into the touches.  
  
"I got you." Baekhyun breaths out. "I got you."  
  
He turns Yukhei around. Let's him sink into the pillows as he runs his lips over the scorching skin. He trails down his jaw and neck, leaving open mouth kisses and sucking hickeys here and there because Yukhei's skin is so sweet. Only pauses to remove his hoodie and admire his sun-kissed skin.  
  
He's only seen Yukhei, has never had the privilege of touching him before, _but now_. He runs his hands over his stomach, over his small navel and abs, up to his toned pecks and nipples.  
  
"Beautiful," he whispers and his eyes flick back up to Yukhei's. He stares at him quietly, arms on either side of his head, even though his chest rises and falls rapidly. "Beautiful." He whispers again, removing his shirt and tossing it somewhere to the side.  
  
He loves how Yukhei inches close to lock their lips again.

  
"Hurts." Yukhei mumbles against his lips and Baekhyun frowns.  
  
"Here?" He questions, runs a hand over Yukhei's lower stomach. The omega nods, tears on his lashes. "Oh, baby."  
  
Baekhyun rubs a soothing hand over the scorching skin. "Want alpha to take the pain away? Make you feel good?"  
  
Yukhei's eyes widen as he looks up at Baekhyun and his eyes flash moon blue. He nods. "Please."  
  
And Baekhyun isn't even aware that Yukhei's omega reacted to his alpha, his eyes having flashed a deep crimson when he asked the question.  
  
Baekhyun hooks his fingers into the waist band of Yukhei's shorts and pulls both them and his underwear down. He growls lowly when he sees Yukhei hard, red and drools when the omega automatically starts spreading his legs.  
  
Baekhyun doesn't even have to ask. Yukhei does everything willingly and that makes pride swell in his chest.  
  
When he's discarded the last of his clothing and is back between the omega's legs he runs a hand over the inside of Yukhei's thigh, lifts it up and caresses the skin, before doing the same with the other. He's oh so soft and Baekhyun bites his lip when he runs his fingers through his slick.  
  
Yukhei visibly shudders and Baekhyun marvels when more slick gushes out of him.  
  
"Last chance." Baekhyun says looking up. He rubs two fingers against Yukhei's twitching hole. The omega lets out a whine. Quiet, soft. Baekhyun wonders how he's so strong. Wonders how after the first few cries he had gone to soundless tears and soft whines.  
"I don't think I'll be able to stop if we past this point."  
  
Yukhei's hands come up, but stop close to where Baekhyun is leaning over him. They hover in the air between them as the omega looks at him.  
  
"You can touch me." Baekhyun whispers.  
  
Yukhei stays still for a moment, and then his soft hands cup Baekhyun's face. It's so gentle, so loving, Baekhyun can't help closing his eyes at the touch and turning to kiss his palm. He takes a breath and opens his eyes when Yukhei says.  
  
"I want you Baekhyun."

  
  
Yukhei takes his breath away, makes him shudder. His walls are soft. Soft, tight and hot around Baekhyun and he might just lose his mind when Yukhei clenches around him. Moans out as he pulls Baekhyun in.  
  
And Baekhyun? Baekhyun goes. Groans as he sinks deeper in Yukhei. Pulls out, fucks back in and sparks erupt up his spine. Yukhei's moans only fuel him. Make him thrust forward harder, rougher, as the omega moans deeply, head falling back and large hands pulling him down.  
  
Baekhyun nuzzles his face into Yukhei's neck, licks at the skin, bites at his pulls point, and growls as the alpha within him takes over and fucks into Yukhei with abandon.  
  
Yukhei holds onto him tightly, walls clasping around him as he moans into Baekhyun's ear. They are so sweet, so deep and Baekhyun can't get enough. _Won't_ get enough.  
  
"Let me love you." He hears himself say. Nose pressed to Yukhei's ear as he growls the words out. "Let me love you." He repeats hips drilling forward, smacking against Yukhei's ass and going oh so deep.  
  
"I'll worship you."  
  
He feels Yukhei tighten up at his words. Hand running down his back and massaging his lower back as he thrusts in, the other sinks in Baekhyun's hair, long sensual fingers tightening in his strands.  
  
"Let me," he breaths against Yukhei's ear. "Worship you."  
  
The words are slow compared to how Baekhyun is fucking Yukhei and the omega keens, whines high in his throat when he pushes his face into Baekhyun's.  
  
He moans out, "alpha---Baekhyunnie, p-please."  
  
And he doesn't know if it's the pet name.  
He doesn't know if it's the fact that Yukhei calls him alpha.  
Doesn't know if it's because Yukhei is begging him.  
  
It might have been all of them, but Baekhyun kisses Yukhei. Again and again and again and again. Promises him the world in hushed words against his lips.  
  
 _Loves him with all his being._  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
He watches Yukhei sleep as the morning sun seeps in through the curtains. His hair is disheveled, face crushed against Baekhyun's chest and plush lips slightly parted as he breathes steadily.  
  
He's always been fond of Yukhei. Always enjoyed his company and (apparently) Yukhei is fond of him too. Yeah, they are really fond of each other.  
  
The large omega stirs, eyes fluttering open as he yawns. He looks up, eyes crinkling and a blinding smile that rivals the sun spreads across his face.

  
  
"Baekhyun." 

[Twitter|](https://twitter.com/disoryented) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> Dying whale noises
> 
> -For Popoyo11-  
> I am fond of you  
> This was actually supposed to be a drabble, but it turned out not to be drabble....  
> I'm so happy I was free (ish) today so I could write it for you.
> 
> I hope it's alright.  
> You've supported me quietly (and loudly) for so long. Motivated me to write more and post my stuff. You have no idea how much that means to me.  
> Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. I hope you had an amazing birthday!  
> <3  
> -Ice
> 
> BaekHei is my mini weakness and I am a sucker for AOB. Wheeze.  
> 


End file.
